There are a number of different arrangements available today for transporting two wheeled vehicles. However, these arrangements are typically devices that are used on small vehicles such as automobiles and not larger more comfortable vehicles such as recreational vehicles. Additionally, these vehicles typically can only accomodate one two wheeled vehicle.
Such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,274, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,297 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,333.
Although these devices are suitable for adaptation to smaller vehicles it is desirable to provide a device that will be readily be adaptable to a larger more comfortable vehicle such as the recreational vehicle.